User talk:Kurobina
Welcome Hi, welcome to Battle Spirits Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Attack Shift page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Soaker87 (Talk) 22:50, February 19, 2012 Hi! Well, I don't think there is such a thing as an English speaking Battle Spirits fandom currently. I would be overjoyed if there was, though. So, I don't think there's a need for a fanon wiki, because there would be no content for it. But, if you made one, and I had anything to contribute, I'd gladly help. Soaker87 16:32, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Well, go ahead. I'd like to see what you come up with. And I'll help in any way I can. Actually, I have a huge head-canon myself (mostly concerning Numbers Elite) but it's pretty nonsensical, so probably sharing it online would just weird people out. XD Soaker87 22:30, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Yep. Very much so. I basically keep up with all series. The only thing I've been unable to get my hands on so far is the Heroes manga, because I don't think it's been released yet outside of the magazine it's in. I like your ideas. A pink color would be interesting. It would definitely add a more feminine aspect to the game. I bet a black color card would be cool. Though, it might overlap with purple too much, if it has a dark theme. Wow, that's a lot of ideas. Pretty amazing. I always wanted more colors to come out. Though, I guess if that happened now, they would be way behind all the other colors in terms of options, now that there are 15 (soon to be 16) sets out. Wow, I didn't realize there were no Vanity Deity cards on the wiki yet. I guess most of them aren't until later sets. I've pretty much been doing them in order. It's weird that there were cards that effect Vanity Deity spirits before they even existed. Then again, there were also cards that effected blue in BS02, like Invincible Shield, which is just as weird. Soaker87 13:32, March 1, 2012 (UTC) I'd prefer if this particular wiki was just for the canon, but I'd certainly link to the fanon wiki from it. The Blood Suck effect seems balanced. Its pretty strong, but since it also has negative side effects, that helps balance it out. I've never even heard of a Carnelian or Sard. Shows how little I know about stones. Soaker87 19:39, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Cool! I'll check it out once it's ready, and put a link up. Also, I like the gentle wind sky blue idea. Cool dragons! Soaker87 13:12, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Introduce MySelf Hello n.n Im Heroe Darkness Mephile Purple User Watching n.n you spirit Im think its cool You what spirit you like you watching final Chapter First season Cardfight vanguard Im watching its really cool The Next Sunday Second season beginning n.n jeje Im talking Im want You friend The Im talking And write Japanese Im bad Lucky Im use Glass Im dont can´t read little write For only upload Imagen u.u Im wish really help soaker Im Going japan next year for 3 years Im training for help more Soaker Im from for moment republic Dominican Fanon wiki I'll put a link to it on the main page. Soaker87 (talk) 19:52, July 31, 2013 (UTC) I would be interested in participating, but I would have to come up with some ideas, because now I have none. I like the idea of an RP. Soaker87 (talk) 12:36, August 1, 2013 (UTC) I've RPed on a forum before, so that would be fine. Suzuri gets Alexander in ep. 16 I believe, so you would have seen at least that far. You might like Amarello in Sword Eyes. Well, I'm not sure if she counts as a heroine, because she's an adult, but she's incredibly tough and awesome. Also, Plym from Brave is pretty much a tomboy. At least, she's a mechanic and likes any cool looking spirits. I don't recall her ever acting particularly girly. Soaker87 (talk) 14:22, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Byak-Garo is first shown in 19. The reveal that he's the green soldier is one episode after that. I like your ideas. I'm impressed by how much you came up with. The cards having real versions sounds particularly interesting. Soaker87 (talk) 15:49, August 1, 2013 (UTC) __________ Thank for advice n_n Im watching procced ______ I didn't leave that last message. Someone else did. Great! Tell me when the forum is finished. ^^ Soaker87 (talk) 18:51, August 1, 2013 (UTC) You seem to be the one with all the ideas. Like I said, I don't have many ideas now. I don't know who else should be an admin. It would depend on whether anyone else is interested Soaker87 (talk) 19:20, August 1, 2013 (UTC) I would like the join the RP and I have RP before. Overlord regin (talk) 19:35, August 1, 2013 (UTC) i have being reading conversation and I know what's going on. Overlord regin (talk) 20:16, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Joined the wiki. I'll join the forum as well. Soaker87 (talk) 12:13, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Nice to meet you I'll try my best to help you if you need one. Rubix12 (talk) 05:46, November 8, 2013 (UTC)